Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{4y - 6}{6y - 2} - \dfrac{y - 8}{6y - 2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $x = \dfrac{4y - 6 - (y - 8)}{6y - 2}$ Distribute the negative sign: $x = \dfrac{4y - 6 - y + 8}{6y - 2}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{3y + 2}{6y - 2}$